


Fits Like A Glove (My Love For You)

by LittleBlueLantern



Category: HIStory3 - 圈套 | HIStory3: Trapped (TV)
Genre: M/M, Meng Shaofei has the dress sense of a drunken toddler, Oblivious Shao Fei, Sort of Canon Compliant?, Tang Yi is horny for a well dressed Shao Fei, Tang Yi loves him anyway, mild size kink, mostly?, possessive Tang Yi, the sixth love language: suits
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2020-07-20
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:08:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25396663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleBlueLantern/pseuds/LittleBlueLantern
Summary: Tang Yi blinked and looked at the measurements the tailor had sent over. Then he blinked again.He looked up at Jack helplessly. “He’s so small,” he said. Jack just gave him a pitying smile and patted his shoulder. “I know, boss.”Looking at the numbers, he was pretty sure both of his hands could span around the other man’s waist.Tang Yi did not groan into his hands, but he wanted to.“Cancel my two o’clock meeting,” he said instead, and dialed the tailor’s number.
Relationships: Meng Shaofei/Tang Yi
Comments: 4
Kudos: 551





	Fits Like A Glove (My Love For You)

**Author's Note:**

> I’ve played fast and loose with the timeline of the show, so this fic takes heavy advantage of the fact that there were probably several days/weeks between the scenes, esp the hospital ones. Gunshot wounds take time to recover, dudes! and Shao Fei had so many! He’s like swiss cheese at this point!

Tang Yi blinked and looked at the measurements the tailor had sent over. Then he blinked again.

He looked up at Jack helplessly. “He’s so small,” he said. Jack just gave him a pitying smile and patted his shoulder. “I know, boss.”

Looking at the numbers, he was pretty sure both of his hands could span around the other man’s waist.

Tang Yi did not groan into his hands, but he wanted to.

“Cancel my two o’clock meeting,” he said instead, and dialed the tailor’s number.

Shao Fei opened the package, puzzled. He hadn’t ordered anything, but it was his name on the box, and his address.

Honestly, death threats would’ve made more sense.

Instead of angry letters or new lawsuits, a brand new wardrobe spilled out across the table. Dark slacks, faded jeans, a soft blue sweater, and several crisp button ups lay motionless in front of him.

Shao Fei stared. The brand tags had been cut off, and there weren’t any price tags, either, but the cut and quality of the clothes said money. Way more money than he would spend on groceries in a month, let alone on clothes.

He rubbed the sweater between his fingers and swooned. _Focus_ , he thought sharply. _This is really fucking weird._

 _But it’s so soft!_ The traitorous part of his brain said. _Nothing we own is this soft!_

“You can’t wear it until you know who sent it,” he said to himself, and nodded, once.

If he slipped into the sweater after his evening shower, well, that was no one’s business but his own.

Tang Yi was going to die. He was going to die, and the cause of his destruction would be listed as one Meng Shao Fei, the most infuriating and handsome detective to ever live.

He _knew_ the package had been delivered several days ago. And yet here Shao Fei was, still dressed like a broke college student. Tang Yi despaired for Shao Fei’s brain, and then when Shao Fei followed him out of the cafe to his car, Tang Yi despaired for his own taste in men.

After they’d made it back down the mountain – and Tang Yi had almost had a heart attack over Shao Fei in the hospital bed – Tang Yi acknowledged that at least he could take this opportunity to send more clothes to Shao Fei. After all, the knife had sliced clean through his shirt _and_ his jacket, and Shao Fei had taken the blade for Tang Yi. And Tang Yi always repaid his debts.

Shao Fei was going to be late. He’d already slept through his alarm, and now he’d spilled coffee on his last clean shirt. He scowled at the fabric as if he could will away the stain through sheer spite alone. The shirt was even more stubborn than he was, and so the stain remained.

 _I bet Tang Yi doesn’t have this problem_ , he grumbled to himself. _Stupid suits and stupid tiepins and stupid hair never out of place._ He turned slowly to the latest mystery box still sitting on his table.

No.

He might’ve stood there panicking forever if he hadn’t glanced at the oven clock - now he really was going to be late. Swearing, he threw on one of the button ups and raced out the door.

After the third compliment before lunchtime on his new shirt, Shao Fei was irritated, pleased, and ready to concede that maybe he should’ve cleaned out his closet years ago.

The fact that it was clearly _Tang Yi_ who’d sent it to him gave him heart palpitations.

Tang Yi didn’t protest as much as he should’ve against Shao Fei moving in for “his protection.” It satisfied a deep, closely guarded part of him to have the detective nearby, where Tang Yi could feed him and clothe him and keep him safe.

The only drawback to this system became apparent one Tuesday morning. Tang Yi was eating breakfast, scrolling through his schedule for the day, when Shao Fei stumbled blearily into the kitchen. Like usual, Shao Fei headed straight for the coffeemaker. Unlike usual, the detective wore a crisp three piece suit and his hair was combed, and Tang Yi almost swallowed his tongue in his struggle to not throw Shao Fei on the ground and fuck him right there on the floor.

“You look decent,” he said, knuckles white around his teacup. “Is there a special occasion?”

Shao Fei squinted at the coffeemaker. “Interpol is having a big, serious meeting with Division 3 – Captain wants us dressed up.”

For the first time in his life, Tang Yi was thankful for law enforcement.

When Shao Fei retired to the guest room that night, there was a neatly wrapped present on his bed. He peeled the tissue paper back, revealing a beautiful silk sleeping robe.

It felt cool and soothing on his skin, whispering over the newest scar with a kiss of fabric. He looked up from tying the sash and stared at himself in the mirror. Maybe it was the lighting, but Shao Fei looked _good_. His waist was snatched, his eyes sultry, and his lips looked kiss-bitten already.

“Stupid rich people clothing,” he grumbled, and went to knock on Tang Yi’s door and make him pay for his crimes.

Tang Yi glanced at Shao Fei as he entered, and then his head snapped up so fast he could hear Dr. Jiang scolding him. 

Oh, _fuck_.

Shao Fei strolled towards him, grinning. When he leaned over the desk Tang Yi could see the shadow of his collarbones, and he wanted to die. He also wanted to lick them. Was that a nipple? Holy shit.

“So,” Shao Fei said. “I think we need to talk about these gifts you keep giving me.”

“Of course,” Tang Yi said, standing on autopilot. “Let’s talk about it on the bed.”

Shao Fei linked his arms around Tang Yi’s shoulders, letting Tang Yi cart him over to the bed with an indulgent smile. “I could’ve walked,” he said dryly.

“No need,” Tang Yi said, and laid him down, his robe splayed open. Shao Fei wasn’t wearing underwear, and Tang Yi’s hand spasmed.

Shao Fei propped himself up on his arms, and spread his legs with a lazy smile.

“See something you like?” he grinned.

“All the time,” Tang Yi said, and Shao Fei’s eyes darkened.

“I think you should kiss me,” he said.

Tang Yi did.

He kissed Shao Fei on his lips, his neck, his sinful collarbones, his hipbone. Shao Fei twitched when Tang Yi bit his thigh, and whined when he sat back up, smirking.

“Tang _Yi_ ,” he kicked his heel against Tang Yi’s back. “Stop being mean.”

“Sorry,” he said, ducking back down to kiss Shao Fei. They lost themselves in kisses for a while, lazy and content. Tang Yi took Shao Fei’s cock into his mouth as he fingered him open, his blood surging with every gasp he elicited with his tongue. Their pace was slow and unhurried; Shao Fei’s fingers gentle in Tang Yi’s hair.

Eventually Shao Fei pulled him off with a shaky hand, tugging Tang Yi up. “I’m ready, I’m ready,” he urged, the robe rucked up around his waist. “ _Please_ get in me.”

“So hasty,” Tang Yi murmured, already rolling a condom on. “Thought you’d be a stickler for procedure, Detective.”

Whatever smart retort Shao Fei had turned into a garbled moan as Tang Yi pushed in. Both of them stayed still a moment, just breathing, till Tang Yi’s brain finally came back online and he started to move.

Shao Fei’s mouth fell open as Tang Yi slid him up and down his cock. “Oh my god,” he said, his head falling back as he collapsed onto his back. “You should not be this strong.”

Tang Yi licked his lips. He tried not to be too smug about his flexing muscles, but going by Shao Fei rolling his eyes he wasn’t successful.

Well. Couldn’t have that.

He hitched Shao Fei’s hips up higher and began thrusting in earnest.

Shao Fei yelled, a writhing mess beneath him. “I guess you really liked the suit,” he gasped.

Tang Yi growled. “I liked you _in_ the suit.” He sucked a trail of love bites down the man’s throat to his shoulder, grinning in satisfaction at the marks.

“Oh my god,” Shao Fei said again, delighted. “You like me in your clothes.”

“Was it not obvious,” Tang Yi mumbled into Shao Fei’s shoulder as he attempted to hide his blush from the world.

“Um, if you want,” Shao Fei started before looking away, his face red. Tang Yi wanted to eat his cheeks. “You can…keep buying me things.”

“Not all the time! And not super expensive!” Shao Fei exclaimed at the look on his face. He bit his lip. “But it’s sweet.”

“Yeah?” Tang Yi breathed, his hands clutching Shao Fei’s hips. “It’s ok?”

Shao Fei grinned. “Yeah.”

“Thank god,” Tang Yi said. “I was about ready to burn some of your shirts.”

Shao Fei’s laugh turned into a moan as Tang Yi twisted his hips, hitting a new angle. Tang Yi’s smile turned wicked.

“Of course,” he murmured against Shao Fei’s lips, “this is a good look on you, too.”

The next morning Shao Fei was late for work for a different reason, but certainly well dressed.


End file.
